User talk:Phantombeast
There Ya Go Archive done, dude. To do it, all you need to do is create a page for the archive itself and copy/paste the information from your talk page into the archive. I'll read up on the arc tomorrow at some point, 'cause I'm hitting the hay. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :They can have an old fashioned beat down, but I don't see the point in creating a whole new RP for it. We've already got Friendships Born, so why not split the battle into two sections? One with Kenji vs. Ray and the other with Kentaro vs. Ryu. Ken and Ray would need to move away, though to let their sons thump one another. That okay with you? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I think you're wrong Right, I've checked both pictures on his page, and there are -NO- duplicates of either one, I do however assume you mean the sword picture of which I've seen similarities of in your articles. If I'm wrong in this statement however, please direct me to your appropriate article, that supposedly uses any of these pictures. Or the picture you uploaded before this time. Have a good day! :) Njalm2 07:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Haha Yup yup! It sure has! The wiki wouldn't load on my com for the longest time...it was such a drag lol. But now I'm finally back and it feels good =) RozeluxeMeitzen 00:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) no problem man its thiss site hereRozeluxeMeitzen 04:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo Cheers dude. I've been behind in posting my stories and getting Kentaro's journey started proper, so they'll be some individual stories posted in the next few days. Hopefully, I'll be fit to finish The Hidden Shadows Arc by the end of the week and start into my next one :) Glad your liking him so far, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :We'll, the thing about a zanpakutō list is that it isn't needed in the first place, dude. Sei's zanpakutō list as you called it, in actuality belongs to the entire fanon community as a whole. If we did make our own, we'd be subject to the same rules and regulations that run the main one, so all we'd be achieving in the end is cluttering the wiki with unneeded pages. I voiced my opinion about similar pages on the Talk:Reiryoku (Gravity Force) earlier. I see your trying to make the GF more organized, but this isn't needed, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Ken. There's really not a need for it as none of us really use any of the same release commands or have the same zanapakuto abilities lol. But it def is a good thought. =)RozeluxeMeitzen 13:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :No need to get annoyed about the thing, dude. You asked for my opinion and I gave it. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Aside from that being extremely rude, as it was a conversation between myself and Kou, what did you read? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 06:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let me get this very straight pal, 'cause its something Twilight brought up about running things too, only he though we needed a leader. The GF are a group of friends who share the same Bleach universe. I can't stress that point enough. There are no leaders or any such nonsense like that in the GF, so me and Raze aren't trying to run things at all. Completely the opposite, in fact. What we are trying to do is make things more organized for everyone involved and thus more fun, something we always tried to do with help from Hitsuke when he was still active. Now, onto the comment I made. Sigh, have you even checked my user profile? Do that, and you will see who my regular RP partners are. Raze, Yuki and Koukishi. I made that comment when Yuki was inactive, with only myself and Raze contributing to our story-lines. My stories have been closely linked to Raze's since Kenji met Van and Kentaro met Haruki, and Margin Heart plays a large role in Kenji's personality since their last meeting. I won't be explaining this again, 'cause right now, all your doing is jumping on simple comments between myself and Koukishi. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, no worries, dude. Oh yeah, try this out in the future. I think you might like it. If life gives you a solid whack, then give it one right back lol. Its worked for me my entire life, pal. Right, mini rant over, pal. See Kou fixed the page before me :( Ah well, I'll have to drop him a line later. Moving onto Akio Katsu's Bankai, though. The description you've given pal needs a little tweaking, to be honest. Were you rushed when you were writing it, 'cause some of the words are in the wrong place, so take a read over it once again and it'll make a lot more sense. The enhancements given are basic physical augmentation, so perhaps focus on what the Bankai offers him outside these enhancements? Does it give him stronger flame-based abilities outside the Sakuretsu Honoo? Does he gain new, more unique abilities? Flame is a wide field to play with. If you wanna try and add an illusionary approach, how about something that uses the heat to form a mirage? Also, you've said his speed rivals that of a pheonix. I'd avoid comparing his speed to a mythical creature pal, and perhaps comparing it instead to one of your characters who happen to be quite fast. That not only gives someone a comparison to say "wow, thats fast", but links your work more easily. Aside from that, I'm liking it so far, but you could defentiely make it better by looking over the descriptions and expanding on the abilities it offers. Hope that helps you out a little, Grizz. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster No thank you(: --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 00:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because I'm subscribed to Hiroshi's talk page, since I've edited it before, and I saw that you posted a message about your archives being messed up. --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It wasn't much of a problem; all I had to do was undo the last edit(: --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- Wow man. That was kinda harsh. Before you throw around that accusiation, did you bother to actually look at the RPs I'm doing? I work with Ken so much because we have many ideas that coincide with each other. I am even doing an arc with Yuki, and RPs with North and N. RozeluxeMeitzen 02:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Seriously bro, its just a website. This isn't real life. Its not as if you don't do an RP with someone you're gonna die. There are plenty of others on here that are more than capable of working with. Heck. Maybe if you stopped nagging as if we abandoned you, then people would be more inclined to work with you. I do apoligize if this sounds harsh, but the pity party has got to stop...its really old. We aren't children anymore...I know youre better than that man. RozeluxeMeitzen 00:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes and the same can be said toward you about me. EVERYONE has pain in their lives and EVERYONE has problems. So you aren't the only one dealing with things. So please don't try to pull that card out. RozeluxeMeitzen 01:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Seriously! CHILL THE HELL OUT! I was reading over the RP you wanted to...theres no logical reason to spam my talk page. That's just illogical! Its called patience sheesh man....sorry...you caught me on a bad day. My moms in the hospital and you nagging me on the only break I had today isnt helping. But Yea...honestly? I think Ray is more than a match for Kiyoshi. I don't think that philosophy stuff will really last long once you think about it, its just another form of energy, just beacuse one has it doesn't make them all powerful, Ray, Kenji, Van, Margin (when he was still alive), and Shade are all more than a match for that form of energy and the spiritual king. DOn't back down! hahaha RozeluxeMeitzen 19:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Girz Sure, who you want to fight and I did try to get you to do an rp with Spirit to develop him. "I said you could throw him around like a rag doll but you never replied a long time ago.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Unless you want me to use "spirit" my weakest character for he will become my strongest character in the future after like 50 rps who would you like to rp with out of all my characters?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You have to tell me which character for I don't need or want what happened last time using characters that shouldn't be fighting for it becomes boring. I just don't want to use a character too strong for if I do I might overdo it in the rp and the same goes for you if you use a character that is too weak. Its your choice if you don't want to rp but don't get all mad at me if you cannot take a few minutes to look at some of my characters and make a choice on whom would be best to fight against your character.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Griz I mean your permission to do something my I make a comical event with Kiyoshi hitting on Ray and yes I know Ray has a wife and kid but Kiyoshi doesn' know that and he is bi (which isn't a relation to me for I am str8) but it would make it funny if Ray got like so shocked that he is unable to fight for a second.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I have been nice and calm so here it is. If you dislike my rp methods tell me not someone else. Maybe what I asked was a bit much but still all you had to do was say "no" and it wouldn't have matterred. So since you think so low of my characters and me go rp with someone you like better.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And you what were telling raze for I clicked on the wrong name thinking it was you. and I show what you said. So i'll finish the rp with you but next time have the courage to tell me if dislike like my rp methods I am always telling you that your a good writing etc which if you weren't i would tell you.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If I did something really shitty sure tell someone but if its a minor problem tell me, and I have go take a shower and go eat dinner so ill post later. and I am not angry if I was you would know. your post.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yo To be honest, I have a friend coming over tomorrow so I'll be a bit busy, though I should be free the day after. Which character(s) did you have in mind by the way? I'm spending most of tonight making serious updates to some of my characters, so I wouldnt be able to do anything anytime this morning. Did you have any story ideas you wanted to try out? Character ideas or abilities you wanted to test? Writing styles? Or are you just lookin to kill some time. I can do One-shots (stories that have no story beyond itself) too if thats fine. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:hey Do you have something in mind? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 13:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC)